In grinding machines of this type, expansion of the grinder is automatically stopped as soon as the desired expansion is attained. However, experience has shown that the pieces ground with the aid of these machines may undergo variations in dimensions, either due wear and tear of the grinder or to a shift in dimensions of thermal or mechanical origin.